1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooling device for beverage containers and more particularly to a container that in and of itself can serve as a dispenser of beverages in a semi-solid or liquid form.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For years, man has struggled with the problem of keeping liquids and various perishable and non-perishable foodstuffs cool and fresh during travel to the lake or park for picnics or to greater distances as during a long trip to one's parents in another city or state. Therefore, it would be desirable to use a device which would keep beverages and other foodstuffs chilled over a period of time which might span one to fifteen or more hours.
Many different forms of coolant containers have been produced since the development of lightweight plastic insulative materials. Plastic materials have been developed that are structurally stable in addition to having excellent heat insulation qualities. Other than the conventional "ice chests", most portable cooling containers depend entirely upon the insulative qualities of the "cooler" itself to keep the previously refrigerated items chilled.
Portability becomes a problem with bulky, conventional coolers, even for those designed specifically to carry a small number of cans or bottles as in the popular "six-pack". And, typically, there is no other provision made for a continuation of the cooling period which the beverage might require.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a container for liquids (1) which is portable yet not bulky or cumbersome, (2) which can be easily stored or used for other purposes, (3) which can keep contents cooled over the duration of the outing by an internal supply of ice or other frozen beverage without diluting the liquid contents within said container, (4) which avoids the messiness of ice, (5) which is not bulky or weighty as are conventional ice chest hampers, (6) which accommodate a large variety of beverage containers and sizes as found in today's market, and (7) which is inexpensive to manufacture and to purchase.
A preliminary patent search was conducted in relation to the present invention and the following patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ Lobl 2,496,296 February 7, 1950 Palmer 3,401,535 September 17, 1968 Sewitch 3,565,277 February 23, 1971 Pompo 3,802,220 April 9, 1974 Starrett 3,974,658 August 17, 1976 Conklin 4,019,340 April 26, 1977 Hotta 4,238,934 December 16, 1980 Gibson 4,266,407 May 12, 1981 Norwood 4,281,520 August 4, 1981 Taylor 4,286,440 September 1, 1981 Atkinson 4,295,345 October 20, 1981 Motsenbocker 4,420,097 December 13, 1983 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,296 to Lobl discloses a large, rectangular, picnic-style container suitable for holding and preserving in palatable and cooled condition several smaller containers therein. The latter, which would contain various solid and liquid foods and beverages, could be selectively arranged in various configurations to fit between plastic, removable dividing or lining walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,535 to Palmer discloses a reusable container formed with a recessed cavity layer capable of receiving loose items which require cooling prior to use. This recessed cavity layer can be lifted out to reveal a void which can be filled with a material that has been pre-cooled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,277 to Sewitch discloses a binocular styled case in an elongated container form for carrying a plurality of beverage cans stacked one one top of another. These cans, which require cooling prior to use, fit within a metal housing which forms the unit's inner and outer walls. This unit contains a plug in this metal housing which seals an opening through which a permanent coolant can be introduced thereby maintaining a chilled condition for the beverage cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,220 to Pompo discloses a quilt-like sheet comprised of two layers of polyethylene material joined together by a bonded container thus forming a cooling cushion which when filled with a pre-cooled refrigerant gel which has not been frozen to a rigid state can be adapted to conform or fit many shapes and function as an inner liner for a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,658 to Starrett discloses a completely self-contained, box-shaped, portable refrigeration unit capable of maintaining a constant temperature of food and beverage products placed therewithin. The unit utilizes an internal refrigeration cartridge filled with a gel substance and having a plurality of curved surfaces adapted to contact the side or end surfaces of the products which are nested within an outer insulating shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,340 to Conklin discloses a thermal container having a removable cover comprised of three layers as in a sandwich. The outer two layers form the frame of the cover and are adapted to receive a pre-cooled package of refrigerant gel which is placed therebetween so as to be able to conduct coolness to the enclosed contents of said thermal container when the cover is placed upon the main body of the container. The invention is also applicable to any wall section of any thermal container whether said section is removable or not.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,934 to Hotta discloses a constant temperature box formed of an outer container with an inner tray or shelf which is placed horizontally near the top of the outer container. The tray or shelf is made of a synthetic resin or aluminum alloy having the properties of heat transferability or heat resistance. The tray has an intake opening through which hot or cold substances may be instilled which could then cool or heat the contents of the outer container by convection air current circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,407 to Gibson discloses a molded, two-piece, insulated storage container utilizing selectively-frozen cold packs which are completely removable and relatively small. These cold packs, after being removed from a freezer, are placed at the ends of beverage cans within the container and cool by the conduction method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,520 to Norwood discloses a pair of hollow cooling modules, each of which contains a liquid refrigerant and is so insulated and so shaped as to fit around a beverage bottle, but which do not have to be removed when the user wishes to pour beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,440 to Taylor discloses a cooler divided into two separate compartments by an insulated partition and having only one common cold pack which would keep one compartment cooler than the other. In fact, the cold pack generally forms a removable partition and closure for the beverage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,345 to Atkinson discloses a reusable container for carrying and cooling canned beverages. This concave-shaped container has a bottom section revealing a plurality of cylindrical compartments, and a correspondingly shaped top section which also contains a slow warming refrigerant gel packed within it's upper end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097 to Motsenbocker discloses a container made of an insulative layer of webbed, flexible sheet material having an inner compartment which may be filled with refrigerant materials and an outer compartment surrounding the inner one which communicates with a lengthy tube, a valve, and a nozzle. Gravity flow and the progressive collapse of the flexible sheet material allows for liquids to be dispensed.
It is, therefore, an object of this present invention to provide a portable cooling device for canned or other type beverages which fits a variety of sizes of containers in a manner which maximizes the internal cooling efficiency among these various sizes to maintain low temperatures over the extended duration of a long outing and incorporates a design in which the cooling mechanism, the container, and the carrying device are cooperative and function as a single unit, thus offering economy in manufacturing and purchasing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cooling device which is small, light in weight, has a means to be carried, can be adapted to also carry foodstuffs, is floatable, is easily stored, and can double as a seat and as an emergency canteen.